Animatronic Donald
'' Animatronic Donald Duck 'is a robotic version of Donald Duck who was built by the Mad Doctor as a friend for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. He is voiced by Tony Anselmo. Epic Mickey Donald's robotic counterpart appears in Bog Easy (Wasteland's version of Disneyland's New Orleans Square area). He retains his normal look from the cartoons he was featured, but with noticeable differences. For starters, there is a large hole in the middle of his chest, exposing his endoskeleton "spine". His right eye covering has come off, revealing a red iris. Some of his limbs are missing their covering, and the covering on the tip of his left foot has come off, revealing three "toes". Like Goofy and Daisy, Donald's parts have been scattered in places. In his case, they are inside Lonesome Manor, and his quest requires that Mickey must retrieve them. Here are the location of his parts in the Lonesome Manor: *The first part is in the library. It is hidden behind the walls when you first enter the library (where there are moving shelves). *The second part is in the ballroom. Thin both walls on the left and right side of the ballroom. There should be two pressure buttons on each wall. Use anvils to press them down. The turntables will begin to float. Jump on them to reach the higher platform (some kind of balcony). Jump to the platform on your left. There should be a blue chest holding Donald's part. *The third part is at the attic. Jump up to the upper trolley track, run down the track until you reach the wooden platform where a blue Treasure Chest will be, which will contain Donald's part. *The last part will be given by the Ghost Gabriel if you repaired the Pipe Organ in the ballroom. Later, if Donald has been put back together, it is shown that a Spatter was playing with a Donald voodoo doll, which, of course, was having an effect on him (Donald). He asks you to find someone who will take care of it. Mickey can either give it to Daisy or Big Bad Pete. Donald also gives the player a quest to tell Pirate Moody to fix his boat in OsTown. If you didn't drop the safe on Moody, earlier that is. In the Good Ending, Donald is seen talking with a Gremlin, only to get scared by one of the Lonesome Ghosts, causing Donald to go into one of his famous temper tantrums on the ghost. In the Bad one, a Spatter can be seen crawling and gnawing on Donald's container as he is still trapped without a body. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Animatronic Donald reappears in the sequel to ''Epic Mickey in Episode 2. There, Donald has problems with his Boat, and he is late for his meeting with Daisy. Mickey has to help the Animatronic Donald. Mickey can fix or not fix his boat. According to Daisy, he is somewhere in Bog Easy. Depending on whether Mickey fixed the boat, in the Good Ending, Donald gives flowers for Daisy, and she accepts. However, in the Bad Ending, Daisy rejects the flowers if either Mickey and Oswald didn't fix the boat, they sold the real gear during the quest, or they gave Gremlin Sparks a gag gear from Gilbert for the boat, although it is unknown what happens to the boat if the gag gear is in place. There is also a possible chance to do this quest in the Epilogue if you haven't done it during the storyline of the main game. ''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland'' "Mickey Mouse has a couple of intrepid pals who don't seem to have anything better to do than share his adventures, so why not Oswald? That was certainly the Lucky Rabbit's thinking when he cobbled together spare animatronic parts and fashioned his very own versions of Donald Duck and the inimitable Goofy. ''Sure, they look kind of creepy, but their mechanical hearts are in the right place (or at least pretty close; Goofy's heart might be closer to where his kidney should be, and you don't wanna know where his brain is.) And yeah, they know they're not the originals. But that doesn't make them any less devoted to Oswald, and always ready for whatever misadventure he has in mind!" '('' Animatronic Donald's Tales of Wasteland profile )' Animatronic Donald is a major character in the [[Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland|''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland]] digicomics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He helps Oswald and Animatronic Goofy in their struggle to clean the Clock Tower in "Clock Tower Cleaners", joins Oswald in his dare with Pete (together with Goofy) to spend a night in Lonesome Manor in "One Scary Night", get's into a fight with Oswald when Oswald takes on a duck persona in "Oswald the Lucky Duck" and competes with Oswald and Horace Horsecollar in "The Rubbish Cup". Quotes "Those mechanical - ! Broke me - ! "Quit showin' off with your arms and legs and help me!" "THAT'S what's been doing a number on me?! It doesn't even look like me!" "Oh no! My boat! It's sinking!" "Get off! Get off!" "Hey, Mickey, what's the big idea? You're too heavy!" Trivia *In early versions of Epic Mickey, he was to be the first animatronic you came across. *''In Epic Mickey 2'', it is possible to complete the game without coming across Donald at all. He is the only one of Mickey's Animatronic friends that can be 'avoided'. Gallery Animatronic Donald.png Animatronic_donald_concept_art.jpg Cyborg_Donald.jpg Animatronic Donald Duck.png 032c4d_5acff2cea3e498df08a2225fd091bed9.jpg|Promotional render. 032c4d_34ebcd9660767c41a45ae43168a681b0.jpg|Donald and Daisy render. animatronic_donald_pose__2_by_luigimariogmod-d5myskp.png epicdon2.png Donaldpose.png Angry DObal.jpeg|Donald, Being Angry, As Usual... Donlad.png|Donald, From a unused Promo... it:Paperino Animatronico Category:Male Characters Category:Beetleworx Category:Animatronics Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Bog Easy Category:Bog Easy Residents Category:Allies Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters